1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping mechanisms, and more particularly to a clamping mechanism attached to a robot arm.
2. Description of Related Art
In industry, a clamping mechanism assembled to an output end of a robot arm is employed to clamp a workpiece for moving or handling the workpiece. The typical clamping mechanism includes a mounting bracket, a pair of holding members and a pair of driving members respectively connected to the pair of holding members. The pair of holding members is assembled to opposite ends of the mounting bracket, the pair of driving members is capable of driving the pair of holding members to move toward each other to clamp the workpiece between the pair of holding members. However, in order to clamp the workpiece satiability, the pair of holding members may have an outline greater than the workpiece, resulting in a relative large volume for the clamping mechanism. Furthermore, adopting of two driving members results in a complicate structure of the clamping mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.